History in Lesson
by Ordonian-hero
Summary: Link is struggling to read his history text. Rusl sees the young man struggling. so he comes over and tries and help Him better understand the importants of knowing what the text books write about.


He struggled to read the writing on the page. writing down important notes. He took to drawing. He looked up running a hand through his hair and sighed. Rusl who was not far away heard the young man's exhale of frustration. Rusl put down polishing the blade in his hand and walked over the oak desk, where Link sat. He pulled a chair up and looked over Link's shoulder. "Ah the great civil war." Rusl chirped with a smile on his face. trying to sound remotely excited over the subject. The hylian's blue eyes looked over at Him, narrowed and then he sat back and crossed his arms. "so if this history subject is that interesting, tell me about it. What am I expected to learn from this? I keep rereading the same sentence, nearly to pass out. I cannot do this." Link said looking sharply at Rusl. Rusl placed a hand on Link's shoulders and before speaking looked down at the drawings on Link's note paper. They were of goats, birds and trees. "well child, you learn about what has happened in history, maybe what it teaches you or us...is how not to repeat it. I mean the civil war during that time was dark and went on for centuries." Rusl was trying to explain to Link. "However your young mind has yet to ability to comprehend such matters. You live in a fairly peaceful time. I don't teach you sword play for fun boy. I teach you because I know it's a skill you'll need to know." Rusl went on taking the text book in his hand and looking over the page of history.

"Then what does learning history teach me?" Link asked. His blue eyes looking over at young Colin who was napping. "well Boy. The History you are learning may help you understand what great length people, many different races too to make sure our world was safe. Tell me some of the races that are out there?" Rusl questioned Link. Link shot a look over at Rusl. He then looked down at his writing utensil. "well, there are Zoras, Humans, Gorons, and Hylians..." He spoke softly. "Good, Good, Okay what are each tribe from then?" Rusl threw out another question. Links mind was tired from staring at words and his mind was not wanting to work with him, however he fought to answer Rusl. "well Okay, uh, Gorons are of a mountain tribe. they mainly eat rocks as a form of food.. Zoras are a water tribe. They live in the water and have body form resembling those of fish. Hylians are of a Royal blood line. that they have ears that can hear the language of the Goddesses...I think." He shot Rusl a questioned look, his brow scrunched up.

"You have most of that correct. actually your own Race is of Hylian. So let me explain in a way you can better understand it. You are from a race of Human that is a chosen race by the gods. thus that is why you can hear whispers of the gods and goddesses. You are known to be of a superior race-"

"I would never think myself of that way I am no way better than anyone else, I am equal like you Rusl. I take offense of my own race thinks so over the top of themselves in such manor." Link stated angrily. Rusl softly chuckled and then patted Link's leg. "well son, that is how Hylian's are. You're something special. As I was saying your race is special in many ways. Though you are of a breed of human that have elf like ears and at one point in History Hylian's were the man dominating race in Hyrule." Rusl paused as he saw his wife come in and sit down by the fire and work on her knitting. "At one point in the world there were elves in Hyrule. That is a race you don't often hear of."

Link's eyes grew. he had read stories about elves, however he assumed that all the authors must of hated elves cause they described elves a thieves and evil race that should never be a part of this world. "why do the books speak so ill of them?" Link asked. "well lad. In truth I think there are many side of the story. Elves lived among us like we do in towns and such and with their own race. One days the young princess had fallen in love with a an elf. They were happy together. however because of her own race, the superior race thought she had been bewitched by this elf, by elf magic. The young Princess ran away with the elf. The elf tribe then blamed the other race that their princess had bewitched their own with their own sort of magic. That other race was Hylian. The Hylian's wanted their bloodline to stay pure and untainted by other races. as so did the elves. That is when a great war broke out between the two races." Link's eye were fixed on Rusl. "well that then explains the negativity they have in the books I use to read. because they basically instilled fear upon those whom ever read them." Link finally spoke. "why is it that there is always war over things. I mean can't races just talk things out peacefully. In like a, what is it called..." he brought is hand to his chin as he thought hard. "council. The gathering of races." Rusl finally spoke up.

Link snapped his fingers. "That's it, isn't that suppose to help prevent wars and such?" Link questioned. Rusl saw the boy was learning something, that these text books couldn't give him learning's about. "well yes, however getting all the races to agree on things doesn't always happen. I mean sometimes wars happen through someone taking offence to what someone else has in mind. Not agree in the sort and they sometimes can get stubborn over not wanting to make deals or meeting half way. I am amazed by you Link." Rusl stated giving the young man a warm smile. "Well I am just saying peace should happen when the communication is there. if not that is how civil wars happen. is it not?" Link said throwing out another question. "well Yes and no. Sometimes there are situations like in this chapter you were reading. It was when someone felt like attacking the peace of the land, when communication did not happen. It was when a great evil was trying to take over our land, and rule it for their own. Trying to make their own race the single race. This was when all the Races. Zora, Human, Goron and Hylian's fought side by side. To protect this land." Rusl said opening the book and running his finger over the page. He then looked up at link who seem to have gone within himself. "did you hear a thing I said?" Rusl questioned Link. "Yes, sir. I was just thinking. I mean Has there ever been peace in the world? where nobody was fighting?" He looked up into Rusl's eyes. "I think there are many times peace was in Hyrule, however the world is ever changing. Demands are changing and things happen. This kind of stuff happen. for however many things that happen in Hyrule. I think there will be a darkness that returns, that must be taken out. However I think In the mean time we shouldn't have to worry about it. Hyrule if currently safe and ran by the most intelligent princess Hyrule has of yet." Rusl smiled setting the book aside.

"Go along and go get some fresh air. I think your mind of fogged up from all you have learned today. Link and Rusl stood Up at the same time. Rusl gave his leg a rub, for they had gotten stiff from sitting. Link smiled and then turned around and ran out the door. Uli set down her knitting gear and walked over to her Husband and rubbed his shoulders. "Poor kid, he is smart, and though these books don't seem interesting. he get it. it just not how he understands things. Living here give him such sense of peace. Out there we never know what lies beyond this village. I think it's time I take him out on one of my assignments to Castle town and show him how big this world is. It time for him to know." Uli looked worried. they had both raised the young man to be who he is. she was unsure how ready he was to see what lies beyond Ordon. "well dear, he is turn seventeen in about five months. I am sure when he turns of age. that maybe the time for him to know the truths." Uli tried bargaining with her Husband. Rusl smiled and give his wife a reassuring squeeze of her hand. "In due time dear. for now all we have to worry about this new child coming into our lives. Link is a quick learner. I Just think there is more he wants to learn, just books aren't going to be how he does." Rusl expressed his opinion to Uli. "ah yes, However at least he seems to understand things." She said smiling at her Husband. "that is true. I won't worry about it. so what going to be dinner tonight deary?" he said with a warm smile on his face. "well, whatever you can catch in the stream sir. that will be our dinner." she chuckled playfully batting Rusl. Rusl took a sigh and took up his fishing rod. "all right. See you in a few hours then." with that Rusl exited the house. making his way to Ordon springs to catch his family a meal.


End file.
